pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Platypalooza
This Perry the Platypus cartoon is at the mercy of an antagonist animator. Summary Perry the Platypus is about to enter his lair, just as he sees the unseen animator. The unseen animator erases the entrance to Perry's lair, then Perry tries to enter. Perry is silent as he tries to chatter at the unseen animator and then holds up a sign saying "Voice, please." The unseen animator gives Perry a voice, only for Perry to end up speaking english. Perry, about to flip out, notices the unseen animator redrew the entrance to his lair. Perry thanks the unseen animator as he enters the lair, only to find a place with no scenery. He asks for scenery, only to find a place in which he constantly has to change his attire (first to a cowboy, then to an astronaut, then to a superhero), after which he is back to the place with no scenery. Perry is annoyed, but the animator mocks him by drawing a sign that says "I refuse to live up to my contract" in his hand. Perry throws the sign offscreen and returns to the center. More scenery is drawn at Perry's request, but it turns out to be a crudely drawn castle. When Perry asks for it to be in color, the unseen animator paints a crazy color scheme of spots and stripes onto Perry, who yells in an annoyed manner, "Not ME, you slop artist!" The unseen animator erases Perry except for his face. After Perry asks where the rest of him is, the unseen animator draws him as a screwball. Perry says that he doesn't feel like himself, and the animator draws a mirror. Perry, annoyed, yells at the unseen animator, "You know better than that!" Everything is erased, and Perry is redrawn dressed as a farmer holding a banjo. When Perry tries to play it, no sound comes out, then he holds up a sign saying "Sound, please." The animator adds unapt sound to the banjo and then Perry who tries to yell at him. Perry flips out and throws a tantrum, ending with "And I've never been so humiliated in ALL MY LIFE! If you keep this up, we'll both be out of work! Of all the dirty little..." The artist draws a black line at the top. Perry tries to hold it, but the screen is falling down on him. He struggles to fight it, but it covers him. Perry rips the black screen, then shouts "Let's get this cartoon started!" A black card appears saying "The End", and Perry pushes it back yelling "No, no, no, no, no! WRONG!" The film runs, revealing two Perries, one on top and one on the bottom. The bottom Perry pulls the top Perry down and then tries to punch him as the animator erases the duplicate. Perry ends up punching himself, and is gone except for his face. The animator apologizes by drawing Perry, but there is no tail. Perry asks for a tail, but gets a dog tail. Perry then says, "A dog tail belongs on a DOG. I am a PLATYPUS. See the difference?" The animator redraws Perry as a dog, who explains his contract. Perry is redrawn as a sailor. Perry then says that he's always wanted to do a sea epic, then the animator draws an island and an ocean, but no boat. Perry falls into the water, then climbs onto the island. When Perry asks for a close up, the animator mocks him, first by shrinking the screen, then with an extreme zoom so that only Perry's blood-shot eyes are shown. Perry takes a step back, explaining that the animator had his fun and asking for a normal cartoon. The unseen animator does just that, after which Perry taunts the animator by asking if he is gonna change the scenery again ("What, aren't you gonna change the scenery again?"). When the pencil is onscreen, Perry, frightened, yells that he takes it back. The animator instead draws two duplicates of Perry, which the real Perry pushes back. Perry states that he isn't going anywhere until the animator gets the boss, so the animator draws Perry's house about to fall on him. Perry doesn't remember anything in the cartoon, and which reveals Doofenshmirtz drawing the cartoon the whole time. Doofenshmirtz then says "I finally got you, Perry the Platypus!" Running Gags Perry's Entrance to Lair He tries to enter the erased entrance, then hits it. Curse you, Perry the Platypus! Instead, Doofenshmirtz says that he finally got Perry. Real World References *The entire episode makes a reference to Looney Tunes cartoon Duck Amuck, from which the screwball originated, and Rabbit Rampage. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages